


《贪杯浴血》4～6话

by SHOREO367A



Series: 贪杯浴血 [3]
Category: null - Fandom
Genre: BL, F/F, F/M, GL, M/M, Multi, bg, 乱交, 狗血, 病娇, 鬼畜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHOREO367A/pseuds/SHOREO367A





	《贪杯浴血》4～6话

* * *

 

 

第四话

* * *

 

“等会儿，那个，老师……”

“别叫我老师，我已经退休了。”稚丈打断依然的问题。

“可是……”

GK拍了拍依然的肩膀，于是依然只能说，“好吧。稚丈先生，我想问的是，你为什么会开一家那样奇怪的餐馆？”

“No，No，No。那不是一家餐馆，而是一家gay吧。”

“那……”

“你们先听我说完，好不好？”

“可！你明明是个直男，为什么要开一家gay吧？”依然忍不住插嘴。

稚丈一听，愣住了，陷入了沉思。

 

这会儿，故事又得从十年前开始讲起。

 

那会儿，稚丈还是个刚毕业没多久的毛头小子，一心想闯一番事业，可是苦于没有创业基础，没有创业方向。

有一天，稚丈路过了南开市第二中学附属小学，看到对面公园里有两个小女孩在亲亲。

稚丈惊讶地走过去，拉开她们两人。

“你们怎么可以这样！你们都是女孩子啊！”稚丈怒不可遏。

“我喜欢小g。”六年级的依然紧紧抱住GK。

“我也喜欢依然。”六年级的GK紧紧抱住依然。

稚丈如五雷轰顶，顿时悟出了一条生路。

于是，有了“你来你就np你去你就会死”的gay吧。

 

“噢～～”依然和GK抱在一起。

“所以，你们不说我还真忘了，原来那么早之前我就见过你们了。”稚丈摸了摸自己的脑袋，带下一把白毛，于是头顶更秃了。

“那你，继续讲故事吧……”

 

 

* * *

 

 

第五话-女装癖的进攻

* * *

 

“唔！！嗯～不要！”

半墓半推半就，还是被女装的私念压倒在楼上的旧铁架单人床上。

“墓哥哥，你就不要抵抗了。你兄弟这会儿已经被我吓跑了。木涟儿那小子，就算是你现在喊破喉咙，他也不会飞上来！”

私念说完，狂笑5秒，然后咬上了半墓的嘴唇。

“唔！嗯！咿咿呀呀！”

半墓因为被吓得心率不齐了，此刻手无缚鸡之力，连喘气带出的呻吟声都变得阴阳怪气了。

“哈！”

私念松开半墓的嘴。银丝勾连，两人都红上脸了，对在一起的目光也逐渐炽热起来。

“喜欢吗？”私念邪魅一笑，裂开大红唇。

“好像，喜欢。”

半墓忽然发现他对私念的妆容不再害怕了，也许是刚才的狼吻让他回忆起了和木涟在一起的感觉，也许，想着木涟，他就不会怕私念了。

“那就好。我们继续。”

说罢，私念又一次吻上了半墓濡湿的柔软嘴唇。

私念一把撕开半墓的白衬衫，扣子迸溅，私念还不忘在上面留下几个红唇印。

半墓遮遮掩掩，可还是没躲过私念红唇的攻击，很快，他的上半身零零落落地布满了红痕，不只是唇印，还有实打实的吻痕。

 

……

 

一室旖旎。 水声与呻吟声交叠，交错，此起彼伏。

私念动作太大，老旧的单人床摇摇欲坠，发出了嘎吱嘎吱的声响。

私念一下一下顶着半墓体内深处那个让他欲罢不能的点，大波浪卷假发掉了一半，露出了发套里私念原本乌黑亮丽的黑发。

“你……啊！”

半墓似乎想说什么，但话被私念顶回了嘴里。

“有话……嗯。等做完了……再说。”

私念极其认真地捏着嗓子说，他沉浸于自己的女装装扮，不想破坏了此刻的意境。

“嗯嗯！啊啊啊！！”

“唔。啊！”

两人沉浸于极大的快感之中。

 

……

 

事后，私念抱着半墓，让他靠在自己软软的胸脯上，对他说：“墓哥哥，你对我还满意吗？我肯定比木涟儿那个花花公子做得好吧！”

半墓沉默半晌，刚准备开口，就听见“砰”一声巨响，房间门被踢开。

“你们。”

木涟站在门口，不知是被气的还是被吓的，面色苍白。

半墓赶紧撑起自己，想挣脱私念的怀抱，然而私念怎么可能放弃半墓这么好的身下受，死死抱住他不让他起来。

床又嘎吱嘎吱地响了起来，一如木涟在楼下后厨听到的。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”木涟嘶吼，转身逃离。

“木涟！”

半墓悲痛地喊他的名字，可是，他们再也回不去了。

“算了吧，你们是不可能在一起的。跟着我，才是你最明智的选择。”私念好言相劝。

“不！”

半墓最终使用了蛮力，挣脱出私念的怀抱，站在那个摇摇欲坠的床上，一脚踩在私念刚刚使用过的软绵绵下体，“我心里从来只有木涟一个人。你是不可能替代他的！我要去追他！”

“那你去吧！去啊！”私念冷笑，他最讨厌看这种八点档言情剧的剧情了。

看着半墓飞奔而去的身影，私念在心里暗下决定，他一定会追回半墓，让木涟输得心服口服。

 

 

* * *

 

第六话

* * *

 

  
故事发展到了第六话，想必各位看官已经看出来，我们在走正剧剧情了。

也就是说！我们，要开始！正统的np和爱恨纠葛了！

请各位看官，系好安全带，带好卷筒纸，跟着我，一起！

大肆开车吧！！！

 

  
“嗯！！啊哈……”坐在吧台上的可人儿发出一声又一声迷人到心坎儿里的娇喘。

“舒服吗？勺子。”冉冉舔了舔嘴边挂下的晶莹液体，挑眼对上勺子迷离的眼神。

“舒……舒服。”勺子忍不住把手指伸入了自己嘴里，挑动，轻咬。

大白站在一边，看了许久，幻肢有些胀胀的感觉，但是她觉得还没到她出场的时刻。

游戏还没有进入高潮，怎么可以破坏游戏前的热身运动？

“啊！啊！唔……”

最终，大白的分身忍不住跳出来，上前堵上勺子吵吵嚷嚷的嘴巴。

大白的分身脾气有些暴躁，舌头强硬地钻进勺子的口腔里，攻击她温暖柔润的舌头，挑逗那小小的舌尖；又捏住她的下巴，让她的稀薄的唾液分泌出来后因为无处可留而溢出口腔，滴下来递到两人的裤子上，渐渐濡湿出一小片区域。

“唔！啊哈……白……好棒……”

勺子全身都被粉色覆盖，娇喘连连，幻肢一挺动，在冉冉口中释放出假想的牛奶。

“唔……”假想的牛奶灌入冉冉的喉咙。

“好浓的奶味。”冉冉评价道。

“我最喜欢牛奶了。”

勺子推开大白，抄起两把剪子抱在怀里，又高潮了。

冉冉傻笑着。

大白压过她的分身，回到现实里，看到自己和勺子交换了唾液，顿时洁癖发作，大吼一声：“卧槽！木！舌！头！”

说罢，失控的大白抢过勺子的两把剪刀，一上一下，两咔擦。

顿时，鲜血喷溅，两个血柱射到了冉冉身上。

“好，红……好，甜……”冉冉的笑容逐渐扭曲了。

勺子的舌头掉下来被大白踩在脚底，幻肢一被割断就灰飞烟灭了。鲜血不断涌出，染满了勺子的整个口腔，勺子笑了一声，突然吐出一大口鲜血，如同口吐红莲。

“哈哈哈哈哈……”勺子狂笑着，嗓子逐渐沙哑，失去声音，最后，什么话也说不出来了，也什么都看不见了。

勺子倒在了冉冉身前，冉冉满身是血，痴笑，保住勺子，挑眼看向大白。

大白的分身趁大白分神，又回来了，于是她一把抓住冉冉的领子，把她拎起来提到了吧台上。

“慢着！”江软突然走出来走到了聚光灯下，满脸泪痕，“勺子！你怎么可以绿我！”

“喂，她已经死了。”大白的分身冷笑道。

“呵呵……呵呵。白，给我做。”冉冉的目光变得炽热且邪恶，瞪着江软。

“是，我的小软软……”大白的分身是对着冉冉说的，可是目光却瞟着江软。

江软被两双欲火焚身的目光赤裸裸地盯着，幻肢不由得鼓胀起来，在布料的束缚下觉得跳疼。

大白的分身含住了冉冉的坚挺，用湿热的口腔包裹住那幻肢，吸吮挑逗，冉冉小口小口喘着气，觉得自己仿佛在云霄之巅。

江软定定地看着她们，一口大气也不敢出，左手却忍不住摸向自己的幻肢，而右手，正在挣扎着，在大腿根磨蹭。

“唑”，大白的分身吐出冉冉的幻肢，还发出了一个响亮的音符。

冉冉两眼翻了白，胸脯大幅度地起伏着，热气弥散。

空气里逐渐散开清甜的牛奶香。

“啊！”江软一声娇喘，幻肢前端濡湿一片。

“哈啊啊哈啊……”大白的分身精神上得到了极大满足，爆发出恐怖阴森的笑声。

店里的其他人似乎都没看到这一切，自顾自地喝着下午茶，聊着八卦，而店主稚丈，埋头于后厨为晚上客人的到来准备着点心和晚餐。

“别忘了打扫。”爱丽冷冷地说。

“哼。”大白的分身嗤笑一声，“留给大白来吧，她最拿手了。”

江软听见爱丽的声音，回了神，想起了一切，惊吓得捂住了嘴，逃出了店。

冉冉歪着头，俨然一副开关还没被关的样子，说：“又，吓走一个了吗？嘿嘿。”

木涟不知何时出现在了聚光灯下，眼神诡异，然后灯光一闪，木涟消失了。紧接着，半墓从楼上飞奔而下，四处搜寻着木涟。

“跑慢一点，出门两点钟方向。”稚丈的声音不急不慢地从后厨传来。

“多谢！”

半墓匆匆的脚步声渐渐远去。

 

 

 


End file.
